


Innocently Wise

by Blackrayvn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Cock Tease, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Drunk Sex, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Jealous Aziraphale (Good Omens), Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Crowley, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sentient Bentley (Good Omens), Sex, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Temptation, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Unresolved Sexual Tension, Waiting, Waiting Rooms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Six Thousand Years of waiting, watching, teasing, and hinting, have finally taken there toll,  The two idiots in love, are breaking the 4th wall, and each other, eventually.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. Innocently Wise

**Author's Note:**

> We will be earning the full extent of explicit...
> 
> Remember I love Kudo Cookies, and comments help!!

Innocently Wise

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi5Aa_6qVU-XP3F73lF-3FjH

_~taps fingers along his oak desk, looking at you~_

Yes, you. I see you. So, let's chat for a moment, m'dears. I have a slight dilemma, could be right up your alley. Here we go.

_~clears throat, his eyes twinkle with sheer mischievousness~_

I wonder when Crowley decided I was innocent. It's cute, don't get me wrong, but I think he underestimates just how much I can get away with before I might even possibly fall. Of course, I don't mind playing this little game with him, it's cute, but it's also frustrating, seeing as what I want is to rip his clothes off and pin him to a bed, the floor, a wall, fuck...just anything. I mean, have you seen him? So, I figure a new game, time to play this out, and get him to push this because, well, I am ohhh so innocent. At least I can play the part, in case you didn't know...Angel. _~smirk~_

Now, not that I am an ordinary angel, no, not me, I was made with all the knowledge I need not have to ask questions about most things. See as a Principality of the Cherubim, with Eyes of the Watcher; I can't afford to be shocked by what you humans get up too, or even demons for that matter. Not to mention, I am rather strong, not just soft, it's all just a game, he doesn't remember, but ohhhh, I do. Now, I haven't actually done anything with anyone, or him, but damned if I don't really, reallllly want to with that one frustratingly handsome fucking demon. Of all things, but have you seen his tongue, lord help me. I have, for over six thousand fucking years. You have nooo idea what frustrated is till you see how he eats a loli and those...well maybe that might be a bit much to divulge, yet. _~shivers~_

The question is how to get him, to figure out, what I want, without me begging, and of course, not lose just how he sees me. I know he wants it, I know he wants me, I know I want him, but we're pretty stupid, well at least he is. I think everyone is playing games now, so it's more like who is going to give in to whom. He invited me on a date to the Ritz tonight; I really like that coat room, I wonnnnder, well, going to get ready, so wish me luck, pretty sure you're going to watch. How exciting! Wish me luck! _~grins wickedly~_

Crowley pulls up to a screeching stop in the Bentley, parking spot illegal as always. Jumping out, he looked at the old bookshop; he sighed. **"Oh, I wonder what he might be wearing today?"** he chuckled, thinking he knew. Aziraphale saw him and grinned, **"So he's in for a shock.."** Aziraphale couldn't help but lick his lower lip as he bit it and let the curtain close. Crowley heard the curtain and could feel him up there. **"Satan, help me."**

_~Crowley leaning on the Bentley looks at you~_

Oh, for fuck's sake, he brought in backup. _~shakes his head pinching the bridge of his nose~_

So, since you're here already, I might as well talk to you. Zira will be awhile still, slowest dresser ever and it's the same clothes always. Not sure they ever come off. Although let's be honest, he'd look better without them on, crumpled in a hallway, leading to any other room than the bookshop. _~stops and thinks for a moment~_ Wouldn't mind knocking a few bookshelves over. _~shivers up his spine, grins~_

Zira reads too much and thinks he knows everything, or that he is even vaguely subtle. I hope you don't mind if I have a smoke, going to need it. Why I bring that man out to eat is beyond me. I think I like suffering at this point. _~sighs~_ Bringing him to the Ritz, he loves the food, and they have perfectly wonderful vintage wine. I don't mind all that, and it's well, have you ever seen a hedonistic angel eat? Can I be desert just fucking once?

_~slides his glasses off and wipes them clean before looking up at you and replacing them~_

Now, after six thousand years, of working with that man, frustrated is an understatement if one was ever muttered. I am a fucking temptation demon who is out tempted by an angel, of all things. I still think he did my job better than I did back in the day. For the life of me, I don't know how he got three bathhouses in Rome to merge into a categorically insane orgy. I got credit for it, but, really how the fuck does someone that innocent and naïve accomplish that? Three, not one or two, but three and they weren't even close together...he tempted them into walking to a central bathhouse, and then he watched. _~tilts his glasses down slightly to look at your expression~_ You caught that, right? He watched while eating. I also didn't ask him to do that one. _~wickedly grins~_

Fuck, I think I deserve some serious credit for not doing horrible things to that angel. Six thousand years of dealing with his little moans while eating, his little looks at me while he is eating, and not self-combusting, oh, and his innocently dirty comments. Let me give you a few. _~looks at you~_

Hey, don't look shocked, you came here for this, so you're going to hear it too.

_~clears throat and imitates Aziraphale~_

"Oh my Crowley, m'dear boy, I was surprised at how big your package was." ~ _cocks an eyebrow~_

"Crowley, oh thank you, I was only expecting four inches, and you gave me more like twelve." _~looks at you~_....it was a fucking Subway.

"I'm so tired Crowley, I spent all day on my knees." ..yup _~pops the P~_

"Crowley, m'dear. Have you tried blowing?" ...It was fucking tea, and then right after..

"Crowley, did you know a tea bag is better the second time around?" _~pinches the bridge of his nose~_

Those are just a few, it's been six. Fucking. Thousand years of this. _~sighs~_

I hear the coatroom at the Ritz is nice. I wish he'd hurry up already. I swear to someone, anyone really, that I might not be able to discorporate after six thousand years of this, I haven't yet, feel bad for what my plants have seen though. Kind of. _~grins and lights up~_

Crowley waits for Aziraphale as smoke circled his head of blood-red spikey hair. Aziraphale finally emerges, the sound of the bookshop bell chimes, the door closing, the click of the lock, that's when poor Crowley turns around and sees him. Crowley fumbles his smoke, and it falls to the street, his eyes travel up and down the entirety of the angel and swallows. Aziraphale is not wearing his typical every day; every century clothes, he upgraded somewhere along the line.

Aziraphale grins knowingly as he watches the cigarette drop. Wearing, dark jeans, ankle-high, cream/brown colored leather boots, not entirely laced but slightly undone, a sky blue tee-shirt, a beige-colored suede jacket cut to fit and stops just below his ass, a tartan scarf, of course, and a slouchy cream beanie hat against his platinum blonde curls, he decided to wear sunglasses, not Crowley sunglasses but ones that almost beg to remove them to see his staggeringly beautiful icy blue eyes. Crowley is just staring as Aziraphale watches the tip of his head as he scans over Aziraphale. Lowering his glasses just enough to look over at Crowley, his ice-blue eyes could melt the polar caps.

 **"Shall we m'dear?"** Aziraphale's grin melted the polar caps.


	2. What's For Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ritz, A temptation and Angelic Love....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earning its rating next chapter!  
> Fun night at the Ritz or Aziraphale orgy enducing
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi72ur0ZyS0mr0Q7XQaMld0r

Chapter 2  
Exactly What's For Dinner?

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi72ur0ZyS0mr0Q7XQaMld0r

**_~Oh What the Everliving Fuck~_ **

Crowley nods and hurriedly opens Aziraphale's door, behind his glasses. His eyes are simmering at full heat, and rake across the entirety that is Aziraphale. A knowing grin slips across Azirapahles mouth, stopping for just a moment, he looks at Crowley, his gaze drops to his mouth before looking back up at those glasses and seemingly making direct eye contact, freezing Crowley in place.

 _"Thank you, m'dear, I absolutely looove the way you open things for me."_ Aziraphale grins wickedly before slipping into the Bentley. Crowley closes the door, rather quietly and walks behind the car.

**_~looks at you over the top of his glasses~_ **

_What the fuck, I am lighting up. This, I mean, what was that? Holy shit... Do angels go into heat or something? **~lights his cigarette~**_

_I love the way you open things for me....dear go*...Satan, someone help me; we aren't even eating yet. Hey, if I self combust, make sure someone grabs my glasses for me. I need darker ones. Fucking pants...I want to adjust, don't look, or do whatever. **~Adjusts~** Didn't help much._

Crowley flicks the cigarette away, smoke seemingly loving his hair, or maybe it's just him, but he slides into the Bentley and is determined to gather himself by going way to fast. He casts a sideways glance at his counterpart, who is sitting there far to primly for his liking. Aziraphale turns his face and looks directly at Crowley, who swallows and starts Bentley.

As the Bentley growls to life, Crowley could feel a shift in the car and could swear he saw it grin as the radio popped on and started to play Under Pressure by Queen. Crowley growled at the car shutting the radio off, the Bentley growled back and flipped the music back on this time playing Three. Crowley's eyebrows shoot up over the top of his glasses as he tries to shut it off, the Bentley lurches forward slightly, pushing Crowley back against his seat.

 _"Damn sentient car,"_ Crowley growled out, trying to ignore the song, making a mistake of looking over at Aziraphale, who is grinning ear to ear. _**~Fuck me...I am so screwed...~**_ Crowley quickly looks back forward as the Bentley pulls out onto the street when from his counterpart voices his opinion on the song...

 _"So they would be like a sandwich then? I love sandwiches, so good."_ Aziraphale looks back out the window, the very voice of innocence and the look of a perfect angel. Crowley slowly dies a little more inside.

_**~Stops Time, and looks at you~** _

_So, let's recap quickly here before I die. We have Angel over here, innocent, right? Wants to be in a sandwich because he likes sandwiches, what do I do with that information, or for fuck's sake, the imagery that conjures up. Oh, and he loves when I open "things" for him._

_**~Looks up at the Heavens~** _

_You must be getting a kick out of this. For fuck's sake._

_**~Snaps and time starts~** _

Aziraphale gasps, as his breath hitches from the speed Crowley is driving. Crowley's hands tighten on the steering wheel, wishing he had gloves to hide the fact he is white-knuckling the Bentleys steering wheel. He swerves to miss a pedestrian giving Aziraphale an excuse or more so an opening to let the turn move him into Crowley. Wrapping his arms around Crowley's arm and buries his face against his arm with a grin that Crowley can't see. Crowley stops breathing, not that he needs to, but maybe he can die.

Crowley speeds up, causing Aziraphale to gasp near his ear, a little too clearly, a little too close to his ears. Quicker he goes, trying to get to the Ritz and some breathing room before he self combusts and discorporate in the Bentley. As he does and the car pushes forward, he feels Aziraphale's exhaling against his neck, and his body betrays him with a trembling shiver. Aziraphale grins wickedly, as he looks up timidly at Crowley, who glances down just at the moment and leans without meaning too. A horn blows snapping him to his senses sitting back up ramrod straight and slides into a spot at the Ritz.

 _"We are here!"_ Crowley says a little too loudly, a little too quickly, and is out the door a little too quickly, ducking down behind the car for a moment.

 _ **~Adjust, adjust, adjust~**_ _I hate you all._

Taking a deep breath, he goes and opens Aziraphale's door, who smiles innocently at him but manages to get out of the car in a flourish that brushes him directly against Crowley. Crowley is shaking internally, closes the door a tad rougher than he meant, the Bentley growling back at him. _"Sorry,"_ he pets the Bentley, whose growl turns to a purr before shutting off. As he leans against the car for a moment, a soft hand wraps into his and pulls him. _"Come, Crowley, let's enjoy each other for dinner."_ Crowley groans at the comment and lightly bangs his head on the top of the car.

Walking in together the wait staff already know them and bring them to their, wait this isn't the regular table. Crowley is now being pulled by Aziraphale as he watches their normal table fall to the wayside and a corner table come into view, in a rather darker corner lit by a candle. Crowley swallows. _**~Fuck~**_ The waiter smirks at Aziraphale and heads out; Crowley catches that and goes to say something only to have Aziraphale place a finger on his lips, hushing him. Blinking, he shifts his eyes from the waiter to a downward glance at Aziraphale who is standing far too close with his head tilted up at him, a little too prettily, his eyes just a bit too blue and shit on a shingle are his...fuck his eyes are blown. Crowley swallows hard and noticing the wine he points to it with a grin, looking at Aziraphale, and gets an idea. Right as Aziraphale goes to pull his finger from Crowley's lips, Crowley decided that he needs to say a word. Still, there is no word coming out of his mouth just his tongue splitting and running up either side of Aziraphale's finger, before turning his head and sitting in his familiar stretched out way.

_**~Two can play this~** _

It was Aziraphales turn to be left standing there lips slightly parted as he stared at his finger still in the air. _"You okay there, Angel?"_ Crowley all but purrred. Crowley didn't realize his mistake till Aziraphale's eyes fell back to him and somehow locked directly onto his eyes behind the glasses. Barely any of that beautiful blue was visible now, just a sliver of it wrapped around a black hole that was sucking all light into a desperately deep nebula of stars and colors. Crowley had never seen that on his angel before, and it drew him to keep looking, then he realized it was a draw; he intrigued an angel's grace.

_**~Ohhh, I am so screwed~** _

Aziraphale slipped into his chair, a different type of grin played on his lips, one that did not go unnoticed by one demon, who sat calmly across from him. Ordering their food, they both finished a bottle of wine while waiting for the food and ordered a second. Crowley eyes hidden behind his glasses kept dropping from the angels star lit blow out eyes to his lips that were a deeper shade of pink, not his standard color. Crowley kept finding himself drawn in deeper to every aspect of the angel, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach, and it was taking far more effort to not let a feral possessive demon out. Aziraphale smiled shyly at Crowley for a moment and excused himself to the bathroom, needing to freshen up. Crowley nodded and was not about to stand up. He was already standing.

_**~Enter the bathroom, a devilish grin is turned on you~** _

_So let's discuss shall we m'dears. I think it's working. Do you?_

_**~grin~** _

_Hmmm, what to do next, but first, can we talk about that tongue, lord above have mercy. Do you think that was on purpose, it had to be right? Can you imagine that one, well, not one to be that crass?_

_**~clears his throat and adjusts his clothing slightly, looking at himself~** _

_I think removing the coat, fewer clothes, right? Also, a reason to go to the coatroom now isn't it. Hey don't look at me like that, I may be an angel, but would you say no to him, I sure as hell..oh dear, heaven? Hell? sure as something I am not going to say no._

_**~smirk~** _

_Maybe yes, a few thousand times, though, would rather not even be able to talk._

_**~A blushing giggle~**_ _Alright back to dinner._

Aziraphale slowly walked back to the table, his coat slung over his shoulder, Crowley watched this with much attention, trying oh so hard not to let the angel notice. Aziraphale gave him a heat filled eye-locking moment through his glasses as he walked past him to the coatroom to leave his coat. Crowley turned back to the table and gasped for air he didn't need. Grabbing his wine, he chugged it.

_**~looks slightly panicked at you~** _

_I am not leaving here alive, and oh, so not so innocent, huh? Jesus on a stick, help me._

Aziraphale returned, and the food arrived much to his delight and the demons horror. Crowley pushed his food around the plate slightly, his attention far more on the angel across from him, as soon as that first bite was placed on that pink tongue. He watched as his lips closed around the silver tines of the fork, and that little moan from the back of Aziraphale's throat he could barely hear. He drained another glass of wine and placed it on the table, and turned his head just slightly so as not to be obviously staring for every single motion the angel made with his food. This had become a thing for Crowley, watching him eat, and wishing he was dessert, or the fork or anything that the angel wrapped his mouth around.

Aziraphale could feel his eyes on him, and he shivered slightly, he keened under his eyes, he always did, it made everything sop much better. This time though he slowly slid his spoon through his creamy custard, overly bright deepened and aroused blue eyes looked up as the spoon was lifted to his lips, and just before parting his lips looked directly at Crowley holding his gaze for far too long as he slid the spoon into his mouth, flipping the spoon upside down and letting his tongue press up into the spoon pulling out the cream onto his tongue. His eyes fluttered shut as the spoon left his lips, and he moaned lightly.

Crowley was internally screaming at every aspect of his body to stay still, not too move, but he was internally shaking in his seat. Moving was no longer an option, he had to get something back, he was losing this, and he'd be damned if an angel was going to out tempt him. Realization popped in his head as soon as that spoon was flipped in his mouth.. _ **~I am so out tempted, this is a whole new level of shit,~**_ Aziraphale used his spoon again and slid it through the custard and went to lift it to his lips, Crowley caught the sight and knew his glasses would melt off his face if he caught another heated glance from his overheated angel. His hand slowly left the table and slid up Aziraphale's arm, stopping at his hand on the spoon.

It was Aziraphales turn to be in his seat internal shaking, and one now very determined temptation demon was about to flip this game. Aziraphale's eyes widened as Crowley leaned over the table and leaned on one elbow, his other hand holding Aziraphales and his dessert filled spoon. Crowley tipped his head letting his glasses slide down his nose just enough to lock eyes without a barrier onto Aziraphale's, turning Aziraphale's hand towards his mouth, he slowly parted his lips, letting a slight puff of air out.

Aziraphale was utterly engrossed with watching his demon, Crowley grinned and let a pulse of temptation fall off him and hit his angel. Aziraphale leaned forward slightly, Crowley slid the spoon into his mouth and flipped it over, but let his tongue slid up the spoon on both sides at once and then completely wrap around the spoon, before sliding the spoon back out of his mouth, His tongue unfurling around the spoon, a wicked grin spreading across his face as he watched Aziraphale's pupils expand even more. Releasing Aziraphale's hand, he slowly sat back in his chair, sliding his glasses back up, hiding his eyes, he reached for his wine and sat back.

He noticed it was hushed in the Ritz unusually so, he glanced around, eyes widening as he looked back at his angel. _**~Fuck~** _Too late, he remembered angels beings of love, and he just blew out an angel's mind and let temptation flow off him freely, he honestly had forgotten there was anyone else in the Ritz. His angel was looking at his spoon, his hand, and at Crowley's mouth, his eyes, his neck, his mouth, the spoon. Crowley needed to remove the angel from the restaurant, as his love, his need, and his want, was pulsing throughout the Ritz and humans had no power of control once an angel sent love out. There was farrrrr too much happening in the Ritz to be legal, Crowley stood and grabbed Aziraphale who stood and followed far too easily.

 _"Zira, Aziraphale, reign it in, oh..shit shit shit...."_ Crowley got him quickly out of the Ritz, now he realized how Aziraphale had started that orgy in Rome. One was happening in the Ritz. _"Shit, shit, shit."_ Crowley found the Bentley, and it growled to life, as Crowley turned to open the door and get Aziraphale into the car, completely forgetting his coat, and not wanting to go back in, he found himself pinned against the Bentley with an armful of Angel and his mouth silenced by his mouth.

 _"Zira...._ " Crowley pushed him back, _"You in there angel"_ Crowley ushered him into the car, maybe the temptation was a bit overkill, the Bentley drove the way back as Crowley had to try and calm a very handsy angel, not that he didn't want this. Still, he didn't know if it was because of what he did, or if it was a combination of the two of them. The Bentley screeched to a halt in front of the bookshop, the door opened, and the sentient car kicked them out and drove off, leaving Crowley with a very needful wanton angel and a rather strong one at that.

 _"Crowley...."_ a head tip and a look towards the bookshop.

 _"Aziraphale....you okay?"_ a look towards the bookshop.

 _"Yup."_ he popped the P as he spoke, and grabbed Crowley's hand and walked with purpose towards the bookshop. _"I know what you did, doesn't matter. Alcohol, now."_

Crowley smirked, _**~oh this is going to be a fun evening~**_


	3. Crowley's Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a strange ordeal at the Ritz and an offer to come into he bookshop, Crowley decided to play a switch hit and go clubbing, thinking Aziraphale wouldn't know or recognize him, or more so her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to Switch it Up
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6e2KSUOPnGitTeWLICNJu8

https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi6e2KSUOPnGitTeWLICNJu8

**Chapter 3**  
**Crowley's Clubbing**

Crowley started to walk towards the bookshop, more so watching the ass that was heading into the shop, not the person, just his ass. Crowley shook his head and stopped for a moment and sat on the stairs to the shop for a moment lighting a smoke up, letting the smoke circle his head in a halo, but looked more like horns holding up a halo.

**~Looks at You~**

_Somehow this is **your** fault, you know this right? If I didn't know better and if I hadn't let that frustratingly fucking delicious angel get the better of me, there wouldn't be an orgy happening in the Ritz. Oh, can't wait to see that on the news. Shit._

_His clothes, the comments, him, his tongue on that spoon...._

**~Crowley.Exe has stopped working~**

_Wait, what, fuck that was a good thought, I can't go in there. It won't end well, well, really it fucking would but I don't want to ruin an angel, though, I bet, fuck, I want to know what he tastes like. I need to go like now. I know...heh!_

Crowley stood and looked up at the bookshop, seeing Aziraphale looking down at him with a wanton look still in his eyes he shivered to his core, waving at him with a smile he raised his hand and snapped. **~POOF~**

Aziraphale watched and frowned.

_**WHAT. THE. FUCK!** This is **your** fault, isn't it? No, it really wouldn't be, would it? See what I mean, can't or won't touch me, he only needed to come in the door. So, where did he go, I am going to get that damn demon. I want him now. Where could he have gone? _

**~Flips through a book~**

_Ahhh, it's Friday. I know he goes to clubs for dancing and tempting, he must be doing that, tempting, maybe he thinks he didn't tempt me? Oh, dear, I hope, oh, dear, his ego...I am going to go find him, should I change my clothes?_

Looks in the mirror and smooths everything down and with the snap of his fingers, his outfit changes to all black, his Tee Shirt now white, his black jacket leather with angel wings on the back, very tactfully down, of course, his pants matching the jacket, and black boots. No tartan, nope, there it is, his socks and a handkerchief, tartan. his hair pulled towards the front, spiky yet messy.

_There, ready to go. Let's go find that snake, shall we?!?_

Crowley had poofed back to his flat and was currently in front of a mirror, and looks down. _"Yeah, have had enough of that part for today!"_ Raising his hand, he waved it in front of himself and watched his reflection change. Crowley's hair grew out, stopping just below his shoulders in apple red waves, his face delicately angular, his eyes a tad more almond-shaped, still golden but fitting even with the slotted pupils, they always seem to fit his female form. Running delicate hands and fingers over her curves, she smiled, rather happy with the appearance. Quickly with a graceful spin, her unnatural grace and serpentine movements made it to her closet and opened the half that Crowley left alone, smiling, she pulled out a black snakeskin dress. Slid it on over her head, and slithered into it, grabbing her apple red stiletto's, and a snap of her fingers, her makeup and all were perfect. _"Time to dance!"_

**~a seductive temptress turns to you~**

_Oh, don't think I forgot about you, going to be along for the ride then? Wonderful, perhaps I can play with you later! Right now, let's bother the boys, and maybe girls, shall we?_

**~looks quickly in the mirror with a wicked grin, running her tongue over her lips and winks at you~**

_Think Aziraphale could handle me? Doubtful...then again, might teach him a thing or two._

Aziraphale made it to a few clubs with no luck, Crowley just wasn't anywhere. Then he was handed a flyer by a rather attractive brunette that was wearing wings? Not really, but wings none the less and she winked at him, he flushed brightly, not expecting the attention. _"You should go, tell them Anathema sent you Angel.."_ he blinked. Anathema continued on her way and spun, pointing down the street to him, Aziraphale read the flyer and saw that a Rave was happening down the road in an old warehouse. **~Angelic Harmonies and Demonic Dubs Rave Tonight only Dress to Impress!~**

**~a grin way too wide for his face and way to wicked to be on an angel~**

_So, this looks promising, she had wings on, and what was that all about? I love humans, but just wow. She did have a nice form, did she not? Not Crowley nice, but, that was a nice butt..._

**~Grins and looks back where she was, sighs~**

Aziraphale made it to the Rave and got in rather quickly, the music was booming, it had a great beat, and he didn't mind it. Quickly looking around, well, everywhere, there were so many people, dancing, jumping, grinding, and then, in the center, of the Rave... He blinked a few times. Also, he saw her turn towards him, not noticing him, but he sure as hell recognized those uncovered eyes. Golden and glowing under the lights, he frowned slightly, he leaned back against the wall and watched. Humans, of course, were flocked around her, crowded around his Demon. Aziraphale was not happy, but then, as he watched her spin, he realized that not unlike the others, she had those deliciously beautiful black iridescent wings out. Unintentionally Aziraphale growled as he watched hands touch those wings, it took everything in him to realize that he was starting to shimmer slightly with fury, 

**~Growls at you with a frown his eyes glowing a deep blue~**

_Two can play this game...._

**~Snap, he disappears....suddenly, _SNAP_ , she grins at you..~**

Aziraphale smoothed her hands over herself with a devilishly delicious grin. 

Ezra slid her hands over her pure white leather and lace dress, her hem barely enough to cover her perfectly ample ass, her long perfectly formed legs on full display. Her figure an hourglass to die for, platinum white hair stopping at her waist that was bound in a white and gold corset; ringlets were resting against her plush chest. Cupid doll lips turned into a wickedly evil and seductive grin; her vividly blue and silver eyes scanned the room for that demon, full black lashes fluttered over her eyes as men and woman walked by her and looked. The tall and statuesque Ezra knew exactly how humans reacted to her, as she started towards the center floor, she released her full wings, pure white, silver-edged, taller than her, and just touching the floor behind her, because of her white and gold lace thigh-high boots. 

As she slowly walked knowingly disturbing the humans and the Rave, intentionally letting love wash off her, male humans seemingly were flocking her, she grinned, and kept walking, more that followed the better right? If Crowley could pull this, so could Aziraphale. Crowley hadn't noticed, yet, that was until, the eyes that were on him, suddenly were all turning towards the stairs leading down to the dance floor. Her eyes quickly turned towards where they were looking when she got slammed with, one love, then an overwhelming amount of lust and desire, all going past her and towards..., she blinked, her jaw dropped. 

Crowley couldn't do much more than the rest of the humans, which was watch this angelic temptress walk, no sauntered down those steps, her legs thick and perfect, her body nothing but tempting in every aspect, and she knew it. Then, and only then when she was done scanning over that angelic body, and her eyes came up a little more, the pure white almost glowing ringlets of hair, long, slightly higher, the face. Those lips, those eyes....those eyes....wait a minute.....quickly and behind her those wings, those weren't fake, and those were not a standard angels wings, those were her Princiapalities wings and humans were touching them, she gasped and stopped breathing. Lowering her hand in a possessive fist, she snapped her fingers...

_ **~TIME FUCKING STOP~** _

_**WHAT! THE! FUCK!....** did you know? Holy shit, that? That's Aziraphale? Oh my....g...no Satan, had something to do with that, Holy shit.....I need to leave; I need to do something, since when, why the hell haven't I seen this? Why the fuck are they touching Aziraphale, he's....that's mine...._

**_~Breathing Resumes with a growling ferality~_ **

_Maybe not so innocent, or wait, he followed, no he found me? Wait, he found me. Oh, HO! Heh!_

**_~SNAP~_ **

Ezra made it to the dance floor, a group of men and woman around her, dancing for her, or trying to get her to dance with them, but Ezra was watching one demon on that dance floor, who was looking at her entirely. She gracefully slid up in front of Crowley and looked down at her; a wicked grin spread across Ezra's face, one that Crowley had never seen on his angel, she swallowed, hard. Ezra let her hips gently sway back and forth, running her fingers over Crowley's bare shoulders, she smirked seeing the goosebumps that rose on her arms, Crowley is a better dancer, just by what she was, rolled her body up and against Ezra, her hands sliding up the corset and to her shoulders. Ezra let her eyes close for a moment, and then open locking onto Crowley's golden ones, Ezra grinned at the roll and slid her thigh between Crowley's legs as she rolled, those golden eyes widened with a low groan, the two stayed connected as they danced against each other, Crowley controlling her movements against Ezra's thigh. Ezra suddenly was grabbed and turned away from Crowley; another man decided it was his turn to dance with her, as soon as Crowley saw nothing but white, she had already ducked around the wings and moved in front of Ezra. The man encountered a rather possessively protective demon if the growl alone didn't make him shit his pants, the flames that danced in those eyes sure as hell did.

Ezra blushed, flustered as she watched, and then her hand was snatched by Crowley and was quickly led off the dance floor, shuffling her into a rather dark corner of the Rave. Crowley's hands spun her around, and ran her hands over every inch of her angelic wings, Ezra grabbed and leaned against the wall with a groan from the unexpected onslaught of her wings. The sound of that groan, caught the attention of a demon, already in need of possessing what she considered hers, spun Ezra around and pushed her back up against the wall. Crowley ran her hands up Ezra's body and looked up at her sliding a hand into her angelic curls, tugging her head down....

_**~both look at you with a smirk~** _

_Our writer fully apologizes for the interruption, but, thinks we at least deserve a full chapter on our own..._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the way it's going, and don't worry, this isn't a slow burn too something, but maybe a slow burn down from something...
> 
> Love Kudo Cookies and Comments help!!


End file.
